


101 Raptors

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [27]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 101 Dalmatians References, 101st Zachwen, Basically, But Ida still attacks, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Simon lives, The Raptors Live, The plot is Zach and Owen find 101 raptors basically, Then Zach and Owen go back to save the dinos from the volcano like in JW2, except no one dies, that is an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "... 94, 95, 96… and the one that Zia is still holding makes 97." Zach said.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Bungalow Blues [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	101 Raptors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howling_Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/gifts).



> The Big Giant Head: (This is me, back on the 26th, right after I realized the lube shopping drabble was my 100th Zachwen)  
> ... OMFG THAT WAS MY 100TH ZACHWEN POST. WHY DIDN'T I REMEMBER AND POST SOMETHING BETTER?!  
> CC-2323: lol  
> Kirin, Primal Chimaera of AWE!: Bwahahaha You know what that means....101 must reference dalmations.  
> The Big Giant Head: ...  
> Kirin, Primal Chimaera of AWE!: What? XD  
> The Big Giant Head: Like. What? You want a JW version of 101 Dalmations?
> 
> This was the product of that.

"How many survived incubation?" The rank man asked as he turned. He leaned heavily on the desk, casting a shadow on the doctor.

"97." He answered as he looked up at the man. He leaned back in his seat and folded his hands in his lap. "97 survived and they've started hatching."

A smile spread across the vile man's face. "Good." He nodded his head and stood up. "I will have my army."

"Dr. Wu…" They were interrupted. "There's something going on at the Indominus Rex paddock…"

_11 months later…_

Zach squeezed Owen's hand as they stood on the ship. They watched as the island came into view and Owen sucked in a breath. He hadn't been on the island in 11 months. He hadn't seen his girls since they helped him, along with Rexy and Moe, kill the escaped Indominus Rex. Hell, he didn't even know if they were still alive.

 _11 months!_ Sometimes he still couldn't believe it! He'd been trying to get back since he was forced to evacuate. It had taken nearly that long just to get permission and then the last several weeks to get everything in order. In the beginning, Simon had told him no. They should leave the island alone, let the dinosaurs live in peace. They had been wrong in trying to open the island again. Owen was finally able to change his mind when the long dormant volcano started coming alive again.

"We can't just let them die!" Owen had argued loudly.

"I know." Simon had sighed and shook his head. "But I can't ask people to risk their lives."

"You aren't asking." Zach had said, stepping forward. "We're volunteering. Let us go and try to save as many as we can."

Simon glanced between the two of them, looking skeptical. "Just the two of you?"

Owen shook his head. "We have a team lined up."

Simon sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. I'll give you whatever you need, just save as many as you can."

Zach nodded. "We will, sir."

"Where will you take them?" Simon asked curiously.

The two glanced at each other before Owen answered, "We haven't gotten that far yet."

"I have another island."

"They're alive." Zach leaned closer and whispered into Owen's ear. "I know it."

Owen tore his eyes away from the approaching island and looked at his husband. They made it official and had a quickie ceremony a couple weeks back. If they were going to die on the island trying to save the raptors, they were going to do it together. Not everyone was happy about their relationship. Zach had been just 18 when they met on the island and Owen was well over a decade older. But they just fell together. They fit each other and Zach was too stubborn to give a damn what his parents thought. He had been legally an adult and moved out the second they got back from the island and had been with Owen ever since.

"Is that one of them?"

Owen glanced over at the man who disrupted them. Franklin Webb was a tech guy they recruited to help hack into the system. He was pointing at the island. Owen turned and followed his gaze. He squinted and shook his head. "No, too small."

"Too small?" Franklin repeated.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. My girls are fully grown."

"Let me see." Zia Rodriguez said, walking up behind them. She was a paleo-veterinarian that invited herself along. She pushed in between them and held up a pair of binoculars.

Owen breathed out and shook his head. He leaned against the railing. "It's not any of them."

Zach frowned and tilted his head. "Wait… how is that possible?"

Owen shook his head again and breathed out. "I have no clue."

An hour later and the first of their small fleet began docking at the island. They unloaded all their equipment and split off into small teams. They needed to secure the docks and set up a perimeter. They also needed to hack into control and get locations on all the dinosaurs. Then they just had to tranq and cage all the dinosaurs they could and get them loaded on their ships before the volcano took them all out. And judging by the small rumbles they felt beneath their feet, they didn't have a lot of time.

"Easy." Owen joked as he hotwired one of the park jeeps that had been abandoned.

"Hey… Owen…" Zach started.

Owen ignored him as he focused on the jeep. He smiled as it revved to life. "Ha! Told you I could do it!"

"Owen…" Zach's eyes were on the line of shops. He blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Hey…"

"Okay." Owen straightened up and turned. "I got it running. Get in and we'll…"

"O!" Zach snapped and pointed. "I think we're being watched."

Owen stopped and nodded. "Oh we definitely are."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Well… if it were one of yours, wouldn't they have come out?"

Owen frowned. "Well… yeah… I guess so." He walked over to Zach and looked around. "Where?" Zach pointed again and the pair stared at the broken window of the giftshop.

A tiny head poked out. It stretched its neck through the broken glass and tried to scent the air.

Zach's eyes widened. "Oh shit! It's a baby!"

Owen shook his head. "I dont think it's a baby. At least not quite. Probably closer to a year old.

Zach tilted his head. "Are you sure? I've seen pictures of your girls at a year old. They weren't much bigger than the last time we saw them.

"They were pumped full of hormones those first few months."

Zach's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What?"

"All the dinosaurs were." Owen said with a shrug. "That's what Wu did."

"You didn't stop him?"

"Zach, they didn't belong to me. They belonged to the park."

Zach shook his head. "Nah, they belong to you."

Owen snorted and nodded. "Yeah, they did. Anyways, that raptor…" He said, pointing to the gift shop. "I've never seen before."

"Did they make more?"

"I honestly have no clue." Owen shrugged and stepped forward. "Stay here." He lowered himself and slowly approached the gift shop. But before he could get too close the tiny raptor disappeared and they could hear it fleeing. Owen breathed out loudly and turned back to Zach.

Suddenly something shot from the cover of another shop. It practically flew across the pavement and Zach's eyes widened. "Watch out!" But his warning was too late.

Owen was knocked to the ground by the large raptor suddenly perched on his back.

"Don't move." The radio clicked on. "We have a clear shot."

Zach pulled out the radio.

"Wait!" Owen quickly twisted out from under her and pushed her off. "Damnit, Echo!"

Zach lifted the radio to his lips and pressed the button. "Stand down." He said loudly. "Target is Echo, one of Owen's raptors."

"Are you sure, Mr. Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"Alright, sir. Standing down."

Owen scrapped himself off the group and pushed the raptor away. "Echo, you nearly got yourself killed."

Echo blinked at him and tilted her head. Then she let out a happy squeal and bounced towards him. She wiggled from head to toe as she rubbed her nose against him.

Owen sighed deeply and rubbed her neck. "I missed you, too." He said softly. "Are you sisters okay?"

Echo lifted her head and nodded.

Owen smiled, relieved. "Okay. We need to find them and start loading what we can on the boats." He grabbed the radio from Zach. "Are you guys ready with the tranqs?" He asked but he didn't hear the answer. Suddenly, Echo spun around and ran. Owen lowered the radio and frowned as he watched her. "Echo! Get back here! Echo!"

Zach grabbed the radio back. "We lost the target. We're gonna pursue on foot… uh… jeep. You guys uh…"

"Stick to the plan." Owen said. "Get Franklin inside control to track the dinos. Tranq everything you see. Be cautious, don't approach. Even something small like a comphy looks cute and harmless but they travel in packs and swarm." He handed the radio back to Zach. "Come on."

The pair climbed into the jeep and took off in the direction Echo had gone. Zach held on tightly as he leaned out the window, his eyes searching. He saw no sign of the raptors and very little signs of other dinosaurs. "I don't see anything."

"Well… from the limited surveillance, we know Rexy's still alive. And some of the other larger carnivores. Everything else smaller might be hiding." He said. "Lots of vegetation on this island for coverage.

Zach nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Why do you think she ran away? She obviously didn't forget you."

Owen shrugged. "I have no clue. Unless she thought I meant we had to leave now, without the others."

"That's stupid."

Owen smiled and tilted his head. "Echo isn't the brightest."

Zach frowned and reached over to smack him in the arm. "Don't talk about our girl like that!"

Owen let out a laugh and then sighed. "I lost all trace of her." He slowed the jeep to a stop and looked around.

"They could be hiding anywhere."

Owen nodded, agreeing. "They could be. But I think I know where." He turned the jeep and they took off again.

Zach's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "The Bungalow?" He asked, his voice way too excited.

"Yeah." Owen said slowly, looking over at him. Zach's smile only seemed to widen and Owen could feel the excitement radiating off the younger man. "Why are you so excited?"

"I've never been to your Bungalow." Zach answered with a straight face.

"You're such a dork."

"Says the guy who calls it a Bungalow."

Owen just shrugged in answer as he drove them towards the Bungalow. Zach may have been excited about it but Owen was feeling a sense of apprehension. He wasn't looking forward to going back. 11 months was a long time and he wasn't the same man anymore. He wasn't the carefree playboy bachelor living alone.

He'd been so lost in thought about his old home that he didn't see her. It wasn't until Zach was reaching across him, grabbed the steering wheel, that Owen finally noticed. Zach yanked on the wheel and Owen slammed on the breaks. The jeep slammed to a protesting stop, sliding around her.

"Damn." Zach breathed out and swallowed nervously. He leaned out of the jeep and looked around. "Where'd she go?"

Owen didn't answer as he jumped out of the jeep. "Delta!"

She was standing in the middle, blocking the road. She lowered her head and let out a growl. She looked seconds from attacking.

Owen frowned. He held up his hands and stepped back a step. "Delta, it's me."

Delta tilted her head. Then she stepped forward and flared her nostrils, inhaling his scent.

Owen waited patiently, his eyes never leaving hers. Finally, she stretched her neck out to him and touched her nose to his hand. Owen smiled as he rubbed her nose. "Hey, Delta." He said softly. "Sorry it took me so long." She snorted out loudly against his hand and he laughed. "Okay, okay. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later but we have to get going now. We were following Echo but lost her. Are you guys staying at the Bungalow?"

Delta breathed out again and nodded her head.

"Good." Owen nodded. "Okay. We don't have time to explain but we have to get you all off the island. It's not safe. Get in." He turned back to the jeep.

Zach had been quiet, just watching the reunion. But his eyes widened and he frowned as the pair headed towards the jeep. "Uh… hi." He said awkwardly to the raptor. He had a flash of the last time he'd seen her in the jungle, when she'd followed and attacked the ACU van he and Gray were in. Zach fought back the urge to shrink away from her as she chirped at him.

"Get in." Owen said as he started the jeep back up.

Zach shook himself and quickly climbed in the passenger seat. Delta hopped in behind him.

When they finally arrived at the Bungalow, Owen hardly looked at his old home. All he saw was his girls. Blue and Echo stood side by side. Echo was bouncing and Blue looked irritated, like she was about to snap at her sister. And then she turned and did just that. Echo darted away and ran towards the jeep. She ran right up to the passenger side and stuck her nose right over the door. She let out an excited chirp at Zach.

On impulse, Zach leaned back. He'd spent the better part of the last several months preparing for the moment he'd meet the raptors without a fence between them. He'd listened to story after story from Owen. He'd seen pictures and videos. He felt like he knew them. And yet, face to face with Echo, he couldn't help the way he shook.

"Hey." Owen leaned closer and touched his shoulder. "You can stay here." He said softly.

Zach shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine."

Owen smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before jumping out. Delta had climbed out as well and joined Blue. The two stood tall and waited as Owen walked towards them.

Zach scrambled out and squeezed around Echo. She let out an excited squeak and followed. Zach hurried to catch up with Owen and latched onto his arm. Owen let out a laugh and pushed Echo away when she tried to crowd in again.

"Hey Blue." Owen said softly as he reached out to stroke her nose. She exhaled and leaned into his touch. "You girls been good?" She snorted and nodded her head. Owen breathed out. "We have to get going. The island is in danger. I have to get all you on the boat and get you to the new island." He paused. "Where's Charlie?" He asked, looking around.

Charlie was standing closer to the Bungalow, in the center of the yard. The very gray and brown yard. Owen smiled and waved at her. "Hey Charlie!" He called out. Then his eyes settled on the grass and he shook his head. It was like a sea of gray and brown stretching out before them. "Damn. Everything here died."

Zach tilted his head and his eyes slowly widened. "Uh… Owen… it's moving."

The sea of gray and brown was indeed moving. Owen tilted his head and his eyes focused and finally deciphered exactly what he was seeing. "Raptors…" He said softly. "Tiny raptors…"

"Like the one we saw at the gift shop…"

"Yeah… and a few more…"

Zach nodded his head slowly. "I think that's more than a few. Where did they come from?"

"No idea." Owen said blankly. "I wonder how many there are?"

"We don't have time to count." Zach shook his head. "We have to get them back to the…" He was interrupted by the radio static. He grabbed the receiver. "Repeat that, we didn't copy."

"Sorry, sir." He voice said. "We got Mr. Webb into control and he was able to get it back up and running. We've located and tranq'd the T-Rex. We're getting her loaded now."

"They bagged Rexy." Zach repeated to Owen before lifting the radio back to his mouth. "Alright. We've… got a bit of a situation… but we're on our way back."

"Sir, do you need backup?"

"Negative." Zach said. "We're fine… just… might be bringing in more raptors than expected."

"Might?" Owen interrupted and stepped closer to Zach. "We can't leave them!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake much more than the rumbles they felt earlier. Zach stumbled, dropping the radio. Owen grabbed onto him and the two managed not to fall. Echo darted forward and squeezed in between them. She let out a panicked squeal. Delta and Blue moved closer, looking around. Even Charlie had weaved through the herd of small raptors and let out a questioning chirp.

"The volcano is erupting." Owen explained. "It's going to destroy the whole island. We've brought boats to get as many of the dinos as we can off and to a new island and we need to go _now_."

Charlie let out a loud, questioning chirp and looked at the tiny raptors behind her. Blue nodded her head and stepped forward.

Owen held up his hands. "Didn't you just hear me say we're taking _all_ of you?"

The ground shook again, more violent that time.

"We have to go!" Zach said loudly. " _Now!"_

Charlie chirped loudly and the sea of tiny raptors all crowded in closer to her, looking scared.

Zach shook his head, looking at the sea of baby raptors. "They're not fitting in the jeep."

Owen sighed. "No. You go on ahead and tell them we're coming."

"I can't." Zach shook his head. "I don't know the way."

"The raptors do." Owen said and Echo immediately started bouncing. Owen shook his head. "Not you. Take Delta."

Delta was in the jeep in seconds, chirping impatient at Zach as he walked over. "Okay, okay, okay." Zach quickly climbed in the jeep and started it. He glanced over his shoulder at his husband as they drove off and sucked in a breath. He just prayed they all made it off the island, alive and together.

Zach weaved through the jungle with help from Delta. Each time he thought they were lost, Delta would let out a screech and look the right way and he would turn the wheel. They made it back to the docks easily enough. He spotted Franklin and Zia as he pulled up. He parked the jeep and got out. "Hey." He waved.

Zia ran straight over, her eyes wide and excited. She pulled a reluctant Franklin with her. "Which one is that?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the raptor.

Zach leaned against the door and smiled. "Delta, this is Zia and Franklin. Don't eat them."

Franklin looked like he was about to pass out. He wavered a bit on his feet and Zia slapped him. "Ow!"

"Why are you even here?" She snapped.

"Guys, we don't have time to argue." Zach interrupted them.

"Fine." Zia said, crossing her arms. "You said there was a situation." Zach nodded and explained briefly. Zia shook her head. "And he has no clue where they came from?"

Zach shrugged. "When we left the island, there were four."

"How many are we talking about?" Franklin asked slowly.

Zach shrugged again. "50? 60?" He guessed. "We didn't have time to count them."

Zia shook her head. "We don't have enough cargo space for 50 or 60 more raptors."

"We don't have enough tranquilizers either." Franklin added.

Delta let out a growl as she jumped out of the jeep. She stood beside Zach and growled again.

"Well we have to figure it out and fast." Zach said. "Because they're on their way and they're coming with us."

"Come on." Zia threw up her arms and backed up a step. "Might as well help us load up what we got while we try to figure this out." Zach nodded and they headed towards the boats with Delta trailing a step behind.

Nearly an hour passed and in the end, Zach couldn't come up with an answer. Their mission had been to save as many of the dinosaurs as they could and every one the teams came across deserved to be on the ship as much as they next. In order to fit all the adolescent raptors in the ships safely, they would have to empty one of the holds.

"Sir, we really are at full capacity." One of the soldiers said as he walked over. "We weren't expecting everything to go so smoothly."

"No hiccups?" Zach asked.

He shook his head. "No, sir."

"So there's no room on any of the cargo holds." Zach stated.

He shook his head. "No. Every ship is full."

"Except for the top deck." Franklin said absently, staring at the ground.

Zach's eyes widened. "Franklin! That's it! You're a genius!"

Franklin frowned for a moment and tilted his head. "Well yes. I am. But why?"

Zach didn't answer and ran down the gangplank and across the dock. Delta let out a chirp and followed after him. Then she suddenly ran past him and a moment later Owen was walking towards them with a string of raptors behind him. Zach ran over and threw his arms around Owen. "I was getting worried."

Owen smiled. "Just took a little longer to get them all here."

The island shook again, followed by a large explosion. Everyone ducked down and the little raptors all let out panicked squeals and ran. The sky filled with black smoke and ash.

"Time's up." Owen said loudly. "We need to go. _Now!"_ He turned.

"There's no room for them below." Zach said as he followed Owen. "We'll have to put them on the deck."

"With the crew?"

Zach nodded his head. "We'll have to keep them under control. It's our only option."

Owen hesitated. "How long is the ride to the new island?"

"3 hours."

Owen nodded. "It'll have to work. Okay." He waved his arms. "Girls, I need you to get them to the boat! Now!"

Blue nodded and let out a loud chirp. Delta and Charlie fanned out and circled the large group. Echo darted over to Zach first, vying for a nose pat. He timidly rubbed her nose and she turned and darted over to help her sisters.

Owen whistled and ran for the boat. Zach stepped back as the parade of tiny raptors zipped by. With the help of the older raptors, they got all the younger ones up the gangplank and onto the deck. The crew had heard of their plans and had already locked themselves in the bridge.

Franklin had snuck in as well and Zia stood right outside, glaring at him through the glass. "Franklin! Get out here!" She banged on the door. But he shook his head and wouldn't budge and she gave up. She stomped out onto the deck and crossed her arms.

Owen and Zach stood in front of the large group of raptors. Owen waved his girls forward. "Okay. You four are in charge of keeping all of them under control." They nodded their heads and he turned to Zach. "And we are in charge of keeping _them_ under control."

Zai shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

Owen smiled. "Says the guy who brought a herd of raptors onboard."

"A herd?"

Zia spun around and stepped closer to the group. "How many are there?" She asked, bending down to look at one. The raptor darted behind another one.

"We didn't stop the count." Zach said, crossing his arms. "We were a little busy trying to save them."

Zia scooped one up and held it tightly. "You are just so tiny and cute!" She said, hugging it against her. "We should count now."

"Right now?" Zach asked.

Owen shrugged. "We've got nothing better to do." He turned. "One, two, three…" It took well over an hour to count all the tiny, squealing, and wiggling raptors. They thought it was a game and kept bouncing around. Owen lost count three times and gave up.

"... 94, 95, 96… and the one that Zia is still holding makes 97." Zach said.

"Are you sure?" Zia asked skeptically. "That sounds like a lot."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Have you seen them? There are a lot."

Owen tilted his head. "Add in the girls… and that means…" A smile spread across his face. "I have 101 raptors."

Zia's eyes widened. "Does that make you Cruella De Vil?"

Zach shook his head. "We are _not_ making a coat out of them!"

They all laughed and lived happily ever after, with 101 raptors.


End file.
